1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cleansing devices and more specifically it relates to a shower personal hygiene system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleansing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to irrigate cavities in the human anatomy by removing foreign matter therefrom. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.